


Langeweile und eine Runde Kniffel

by SilentCookie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bored Gods, Boredom, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Translation Available
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: Den Göttern ist langweilig und sie beschließen, eine Runde Kniffel zu spielen. Dass das nicht friedlich und harmonisch ausgeht, könnt ihr euch sicher denken ;)





	Langeweile und eine Runde Kniffel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Boredom and a round of Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669874) by [SilentCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie)



> Dies hier war meine allererste Fanfiktion, die ich je geschrieben habe. Dementsprechend herrscht gerade bei der Formatierung etwas Bearbeitungsbedarf, aber dafür bin ich jetzt zu faul x'D Ich hoffe aber, ihr habt trotzdem Spaß beim Lesen! Die Originalfic findet ihr wie immer auf meinem Account als "silent cookie" auf fanfiktion.de  
> ...Ach ja: Wer hier einen seriösen, ernst zu nehmenden Plot sucht, ist Fehl am Platz, ihr seid gewarnt ;)

„Mir ist sooo langweilig!", stöhnte Apollo und schmiss genervt sein Jo-Jo von sich, mit dem er die letzte halbe Stunde gespielt hatte. „Wem sagst du das?", stimmte Hermes seufzend zu. „Ich sterbe gleich vor Langeweile!" „Neeeiiiin, wir werden sterben! Dabei sind wir doch noch so jung!" Heulend hielten die beiden sich in den Armen. Der Rest der Götter beobachtete das Schauspiel mit den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen. Zeus, Hera und Athene waren sichtlich genervt, Hades hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf seine beiden Verwandten geworfen und ignorierte sie seitdem höchst konzentriert. Ares sah aus, als ob er gleich jemanden töten würde (wobei das ja eigentlich nichts Besonderes war), während Poseidon vergeblich versuchte, seinen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. Artemis betrachtete ihren Bruder und Hermes nur abfällig und schnaubte etwas, das verdächtig nach: „Männer!" klang, wohingegen Aphrodite sich mehr um ihren leicht abgeblätterten Nagellack Sorgen machte. Hephaistos guckte einfach nur verwirrt und Demeter gab den beiden den Hilfreichen Tipp, wenn sie genug Müsli essen würden, würden sie schon nicht sterben.  
Nach einer Weile reichte es Zeus und man konnte sein Brüllen bestimmt noch in meilenweiter Entfernung hören: „ES REICHT! HALTET VERDAMMT NOCHMAL EURE KLAPPE! DAS IST JA NICHT ZUM AUSHALTEN!" Beleidigt hörten die Angesprochenen mit ihrem Theater auf und ließen sich wieder in ihre Thronsessel sinken. „Mir ist immer noch langweilig." Hermes verschränkte schmollend seine Arme vor der Brust. Apollo stimmte ihm mit einem energischen Nicken zu. „Habt ihr nicht irgendwas auszutragen oder diesen komischen Wagen durch die Gegend zu fahren?", fragte Zeus matt. „Es ist Nacht, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte und für die Südhalbkugel ist der Autopilot zuständig. Und was heißt hier komisch? Mein Wagen ist der coolste überhaupt!", meinte Apollo dazu nur und Hermes ging erst gar nicht auf Zeus Vorschlag ein.  
„Ihr benehmt euch zwar wie zwei kleine Kinder, aber in einem Punkt muss ich euch zustimmen. Es ist hier grad wirklich nicht viel los...Wie wär's, wenn wir alle zusammen eine Runde Kniffel spielen?", schlug Athene nun mit einem Seufzer vor. „Kniffel? Wie langweilig ist das denn? Auf diese Idee kannst ja auch nur du kommen!", äußerte nun Poseidon seine Meinung. „Ach ja? Und was schlägst du vor, du Algenhirn?", giftete Athene sofort zurück. „Wie hast du mich genannt, du Neunmalklug?" „Du hast mich schon verstanden!" Bevor Poseidon kontern konnte, unterbrach Zeus die beiden Streithähne mit einem lauten: „RUHE!" Hades sah kurz auf. „Tief ein- und ausatmen, Brüderchen. Das hilft" Mit einem ärgerlichen Blick in dessen Richtung fuhr Zeus fort. „Wir spielen jetzt dieses scheiß Spiel und dann halten alle die Klappe! Verstanden?" „Aber...", hob Poseidon an. „KEINE WIDERREDE!"  
Also holte Athene Kniffel und das Spiel begann.  
Artemis begann. 2 Vieren, 1 Zwei und 2 Fünfen. Sie ließ die Fünfer liegen und würfelte noch mal. 1 Fünf und 2 Einsen. Zufrieden griff sie zu ihrem Stift und trug ein Full House auf ihrem Zettel ein. Ares war als nächster dran. 4 Einsen und eine Zwei. Genervt packte er die Zwei zurück und würfelte noch einmal. Wieder eine Zwei. Beim dritten Mal würfeln stand der Würfel auf der Kippe zwischen Eins und Zwei. Ares wollte schon triumphierend jubeln, als der Tisch plötzlich wackelte und der Würfel die Zwei zeigte. „WAS? Demeter, das warst du! Ich weiß genau, dass ich eben eine Ranke aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hab! Das wäre ein Kniffel geworden, du miese Betrügerin!", polterte der Kriegsgott los. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte die Beschuldigte mit Unschuldsmiene und nahm die Würfel in die Hand. „Was? Aber...", wollte Ares protestieren, aber die anderen Götter stellten sich taub. Demeter trug am Ende ihres Zuges 16 Punkte bei den Vieren ein und weiter ging's. Hermes war an der Reihe und würfelte. „Der hat gebrannt! Ich darf noch mal würfeln!", grinste er und wiederholte das Spielchen, bis Zeus ihm einfach den Würfelbecher aus der Hand riss. Hermes jedoch hatte, was er wollte und konnte 29 Punkte für seinen Viererpasch eintragen. So ging das Ganze weiter bis Poseidon plötzlich losschrie: „Hey, Apollo! Was zum Styx hast du da? ...Ist das etwa ein Zettel mit den einzelnen Würfelvorhersagen der verschiedenen Kombinationen!? Zeus, Apollo soll disqualifiziert werden!" „Ist es gar nicht! Da stehen nur Zahlen drauf. Du kannst mir gar nichts beweisen!", feixte Apollo und streckte Poseidon die Zunge raus. Dieser blickte wütend zurück und durchnässte mit einem Fingerschnippen seinen Gegenüber mitsamt seinem Zettel. „Hey! Na warte, du Grobian!" Und jetzt begann Apollo Poseidon mit Glückskeksen zu bewerfen, wo immer er die auch grade hergeholt hatte. Hermes sah natürlich sofort seine Gelegenheit, der Langeweile zu entkommen und stürzte sich mit Papierfliegern in die nun ausgebrochene Schlacht. Nun konnte sich auch Ares nicht mehr länger raushalten, denn so langsam artete die Kabbelei zu einem kleinen Krieg aus. Und da konnte er schließlich nicht nur daneben stehen und Däumchen drehen, oder? Inzwischen war Hermes dazu übergegangen, Juckpulver und ähnliches zu verstreuen, da ihm aufgegangen war, dass Papierflieger keine allzu guten Chancen gegenüber dem Wasser von Poseidon hatten. Auch Apollo änderte jetzt seine Strategie und zitierte nun ein Haiku nach dem anderen, was auch einen erstaunlich großen Effekt auf seine Gegner ausübte, da diese ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren pressten und diese somit nicht mehr benutzen konnten.  
In all dem Durcheinander hörte man immer wieder Aphrodites Gekreische, da ihr Outfit völlig ruiniert wurde und die leisen, anhaltenden Selbstgespräche Artemis', die versuchte, nicht gleich auf die Jungs loszugehen und sie alle umzubringen. Athene hatte kopfschüttelnd ihre Hand an die Stirn gelegt, konnte sich das nicht länger ansehen und verschwand in ihrem Tempel. Hades und Hephaistos taten es ihr gleich und verschwanden fast schon fluchtartig. Auf Zeus Stirn konnte man deutlich eine hervorstehende Ader sehen, die vermutlich bald platzen würde, wenn das noch lange so weitergehen würde.  
Schließlich war es Hera zu viel. „AUFHÖREN! SOFORT!", schrie sie, woraufhin alle in ihrer Position, in der sie gerade waren, erstarrten.  
Ares war gerade dabei, Hermes zu erwürgen, Poseidon und Apollo lagen ineinander verkeilt in einer Pfütze auf dem Boden, wobei Poseidon versuchte Apollo den Mund zuzuhalten und dieser mit aller Kraft versuchte, das zu verhindern.  
„Ihr geht jetzt sofort in eure Tempel und bleibt dort, bis ich euch sage, dass ihr wieder gehen dürft! Ihr habt alle Olymparrest! Habt ihr mich verstanden?", keifte die Göttermutter. Bei diesem Anblick traute sich keiner zu protestieren. Sie ließen voneinander ab und wollten schon still davontrotten, als: „Stehen geblieben!" Die vier zuckten zusammen und drehten sich langsam um. Den Blicken, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen, konnte man entnehmen, dass sie genau wussten, worauf Hera hinauswollte. Der Streit war schon längst vergessen. Das war im Grunde nur eine kleine Kabbelei aus Langeweile gewesen, aber einer so wütenden Hera wollten sie lieber aus dem Weg gehen. „Habt ihr nicht was vergessen?", fragte sie nun mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme, die absolut niemanden täuschen konnte. „Und wer, glaubt ihr, räumt den Saustall hier auf? Ich will, dass alles blitzblank geputzt wird! Ist das klar? Und jetzt an die Arbeit!" Und mit diesen Worten rauschte sie davon. Auch die restlichen Götter verschwanden jetzt, so dass nur noch Hermes, Apollo, Ares und Poseidon übrig blieben.  
Hermes sah die anderen an. „Wo wir jetzt allein sind und sowieso schon die ganze Arbeit aufgehalst bekommen haben, könnten wir doch eigentlich....", fing er an, doch da unterbrach ihn auch schon ein lautes „Das kannst du so was von vergessen!". Anscheinend hatte Hera sehr wohl noch ein Auge auf die vier Unruhestifter.  
„Na gut, dann eben nicht", maulte Hermes darauf nur und sah Poseidon mit seinem schönsten Dackelblick an. „Duuu, könntest du hier nicht einfach ne riesen Welle durchschwemmen lassen und den Müll einfach rausschwemmen?" Der angesprochene grinste nur und schnippte mit dem Finger. Sofort waren alle bis auf er komplett durchnässt, der Saal war jedoch wirklich sauber. Der Meeresgott grinste sich einen ab, Hermes grinste zurück. „Danke!", meinte er nur, die Tatsache, dass er kein trockenes Stück Klamotten mehr am Körper trug, völlig ignorierend. Ares guckte nicht so erfreut, beschwerte sich aber ausnahmsweise nicht. Er hätte noch viel weniger Lust gehabt, alles aufzuräumen. Die Nässe war das kleinere Übel. (Anm.: Wobei, stellt euch das mal vor: Ares mit ner Schürze um und nem Besen in der Hand xD) „So Leute!", meldete sich jetzt Apollo wieder gut gelaunt zu Wort. „Und jetzt auf zu mir in meinen Tempel! Partytime! Hera hat schließlich nicht explizit gesagt, dass wir jeder ein unseren eigenen Tempel müssen, oder? Theoretisch können wir auch alle in einen Tempel von uns, nicht wahr?", grinste er. Nun ja, so ganz stimmte das zwar nicht, aber wenn man ein Auge zudrückte, konnte man das sicher so interpretieren. Poseidon und Hermes erwiderten das Grinsen und machten sich zusammen mit Apollo auf den Weg, während Ares nur abfällig schnaubte und in seinen eigenen Tempel zurückkehrte.


End file.
